


Unbroken

by PikachuDoppelganger



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Punishment, Spanking, non sexual D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuDoppelganger/pseuds/PikachuDoppelganger
Summary: Post 1x20, Damon decides it's time to take charge of his little brother. Includes spanking and nonsexual D/s themes. Contains Stelena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 1x20 and ignores much of the plot. Just assume Isobel is still pretending to be dead, Katherine's off being naughty with Elijah, and Klaus is drawing pictures and sulking.

It was early in the morning when Damon woke Stefan up by grabbing him and pulling him across his lap. Dazed by the action, Stefan let his brother pull down his boxers. When Damon set a hand on Stefan's bared buttocks, Stefan attempted to jerk away.

Damon didn't let him. He kept Stefan across his knees with minimal effort. Stefan let out a huff of frustration, silently cursing the fact that the human blood was out of his system, making him significantly weaker than his brother. "Damon," he said as calmly as he could manage, "what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," Damon said. 

"Damon," Stefan said between deep breaths, "this is a terrible idea, even for you. Let me up."

Damon struck him. Pain blossomed and then faded away. "You never complained when Lexi did this to you." The mention of his best friend's name was more painful than the next smack. 

That was true. By the time Lexi started spanking him, Stefan was far enough into ripper detox to submit to her without question. Damon smacked him again. Stefan swallowed and was struck twice more. It hurt. "That was different," Stefan managed to say after enduring several more firm swats.

"You're right," Damon said. Something in the quality of his voice made Stefan ache. It was the voice he knew as a child, the voice of the brother who loved him. "She never had a right to do this." He hit Stefan once more.

"What makes you think you do?" Stefan snarled and struggled.

Damon doled out about a dozen swats. Although the pain was brief, it was intense and Stefan found himself hissing after only a couple of smacks fell on his bared skin. "I'm your family, not _her_."

There was a lot Stefan could say to that. Should say to that. But he never bought up Lexi for a reason: it hurt too much. He took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax. Her would endure this and decide what to do next when he was alone.

"Good," Damon said. The smugness in his voice almost made Stefan change his mind. "You are no longer allowed to go on benders."

"That's hypocritical," Stefan said, feeling hyper aware of Damon's strong palm on his vulnerable skin. "You've spent decades trying to get me to feed on human blood."

"You'll be drinking human blood again," Damon assured him before smacking him several times. Stefan curled his toes at the pain. "I'm just going to decide how and when you do."

"That's still not fair," Stefan said. He gasped a little when Damon landed a particularly smart swat on the top of his thigh. "You can't just make up rules like that."

Damon smacked him a few more times. "I think I can." Two more smacks, swift and crisp landed on Stefan. "Seeing as how I just did." Stefan gritted his teeth and Damon spanked him. Then he stopped and said gently, "We're turning a fresh page, brother. You should consider that a warning more than a punishment."

It was about as close to Damon would get to a compromise so Stefan said, "Fine."

"This is going to be punishment," Damon said in a way that made Stefan swallow nervously. "Don't ever lie to me again."

And punishment it was. Damon struck hard and fast, using his strong hand to send a very clear message. Stefan tried to submit to his ruling quietly but it was impossible. Damon made sure that Stefan could feel his anger and strength. Stefan's hisses turned to grunts turned to gasps. He clenched his the sheets in his fists and curled his toes and squirmed. Damon's hand kept falling.

Stefan pressed his forehead against his bed and blinked away the tears building up behind his eyes. He was helpless to do anything but accept Damon's lesson. His older brother was spanking him and it _hurt._ He wanted off of Damon's lap but getting away by himself was impossible. Damon was the one in charge, not Stefan.

Damon finally, _finally_ , stopped. The hope Stefan had that he'd be let up was dashed. "This last part is going to be for your smart mouth." Stefan turned around as best as he could to give his brother an incredulous look. "It's been awhile since we've this but I've always expected you to be respectful while being punished."

"I forgot," Stefan mumbled. And he had. It'd been awhile since Damon had disciplined him, after all.

"Consider this a reminder," Damon said and started spanking his brother again.

It was different from before. Damon hit him forcefully, but slowly. Stefan had plenty of time to recover in between the blows. This was about position, not pain. There were now going to be times when Damon expected genuine submission from his brother. Stefan had two choices: accept or be punished and accept. Palm on skin delivered this message with a slow tempo. Damon wanted Stefan to stew on this new truth.

It still hurt. Damon's spankings always had, always would. But Stefan could endure it silently.

When Damon was done, he pulled up Stefan's boxers and arranged Stefan back into his bed. "Sleep," he said, "we'll discuss this more later."

"School," Stefan protested.

"I'll call you in," Damon said. He set a hand on Stefan's shoulder briefly. "Sleep."

Stefan obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Up," Damon said as he tossed Stefan a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Stefan yawned and rolled out of bed in order to do what he was told. Stefan had always been particularly complaint after punishment. This had been the case since Stefan was a small child. It pleased Damon that this aspect of Stefan's personality hadn't changed. It would make things easier.

When Stefan was dressed he gave Damon a wary look. 

"Sit," Damon said and pointed at his desk chair.

Stefan sat down.

"First rule," Damon said as he held up his index finger, "you eat what I tell you when I tell you. No exceptions." 

"I'm not going to kill people," Stefan said, "you can hit me as much as you want. But I won't change my mind."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I haven't fed on anyone in months because of this nifty little invention called blood banks." Damon did not mention that he would make sure Stefan learned the catch, feed, and erase trick. That was something he would have to introduce slowly. "Be a self-righteous vampire bunny all you want. Just do it on my terms."

Stefan didn't look happy but he nodded anyway.

Damon held up another finger, "Second. No lying to me. Don't go behind my back. Don't even try to do something stupid or dangerous without going through me. I'll find out and I **will** punish you."

"What about you?" Stefan asked as he folded his arms. "I'm not the only one who lies around here."

"True enough," Damon said, "but I'm older and stronger than you. You want to sabotage yourself with a ridiculous diet that makes you weaker than a one day old vampire, you'll have to face the consequences. Said consequence being me."

"How do you expect to build trust between us then?" Stefan snapped.

"I don't care if you trust me," Damon said. 

Stefan's eyes flashed with pain. He looked down, undoubtedly to avoid having to look at his brother. "Then why are you even doing this?"

"The reason why I do anything. Because I want to." Damon grabbed Stefan's chin and forced him to look up. He looked close to crying. Despite everything that they had done to each other, Stefan still remained Damon's gentle little brother. "I have spent decades watching you fall of the edge. I'm don't want to watch you fall anymore, Stefan."

"What changed?" 

"Katherine is a lost cause," Damon said. His voice was even and calm. He did not want Stefan to know how much it cost him to say that. "The only thing I have left is you. I refuse to lose you too."

"Okay," Stefan said. While it was unnerving how easily he accepted Damon's word and rules, it wasn't surprising. Stefan, by nature, was complaint and eager to please. 

Damon took a step back. He held up three fingers. "Rule three, you want to pretend to be a teenager? You'll be treated like one. I'm you're legal guardian and I expect you to respect that." He paused and thought about what a pain it would be to parent a teenager. "At least in public." 

"Does that mean you'll be signing my permission slips?" Stefan asked, not bothering to hide his smile. 

"Just make sure to forge my signature skillfully," Damon said.

"I think I can handle that," Stefan said. 

*

Later that evening, Damon set a mug of blood down in front of his brother. Stefan took a sip and his face twisted. "That's not human blood."

"Deer," Damon said with a grin, "I thought that was your favorite."

"I don't have a favorite," Stefan said and took another drink. "They all taste horrible. And it's even more horrible when you're expecting human blood."

"You've been doing it for decades," Damon said, "I'm sure you'll mange." He watched Stefan finish off the blood in one go. Then Damon took out a cup with exactly a teaspoon of human blood in it. "You need to learn moderation and since you can't seem to do it on your own, I'm going help you do it." He handed the glass to his brother. "Drink."

As soon as the blood touched Stefan's tongue, his face vamped out and his fangs dropped. Before he could crush the glass in his hand in order to lick what was left of the blood, Damon grabbed it from him. "Rule four: don't even think about destroying my china."

Stefan grabbed hold of Damon's shirt and pulled him down. "Give me more."

"No," Damon said. He pulled away from Stefan and went to rinse the cup. Before he turned on the faucet, Stefan's hand was around Damon's wrist and his eyes glued to the cup, stained with human blood. 

Damon set the cup aside and grabbed Stefan with his free hand. He would have to wash the dish later. He had a more important duty at the moment. He dragged Stefan out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into the library.

By the time Damon had taken a seat on the couch, Stefan's face was normal and he looked deeply ashamed. 

"I'm sorry," Stefan said quietly.

"Good," Damon told him, "But I'm still going to spank you."

"I know," Stefan said and moved his hands to his fly.

Damon knocked his hands away. "Do you need a refresher course on how this goes?" Stefan looked confused. "Think about how we used to do this when you were a kid." 

It only took Stefan a moment to remember. He moved his arms behind his back and lowered his head, the picture of submission to authority. Damon undid his jeans and pulled them down. Then he slid down Stefan's boxers. He pulled Stefan across his lap. Stefan's arms were still behind his back, as he had been taught. Damon took hold of the wrist on top with his left hand in order to restrain him.

Damon set his right hand on Stefan's left buttock. He rose his arm and slammed his palm down. It was not nearly as hard as he could, but it was hard enough to hurt. Damon was in no hurry to finish the punishment, so he kept his tempo slow and steady. 

The room was silent save for hand crashing against skin. Damon felt no need to lecture. Stefan knew why he was over Damon's lap. There was no need to repeat it. Instead, Damon focused on teaching his little brother to obey him.

Each strike on Stefan's backside was that very simple lesson: obey Damon. Every time Damon's palm connected painfully with Stefan's skin was a lesson Stefan was to internalize. Damon knew that Stefan only felt the impact of Damon's effort for a moment but Damon intended to make sure those moments hurt. It was Damon's opinion that there was no better teacher than pain.

So Damon spanked his little brother again and again and again.

About a dozen smacks in, Damon put more force into his strikes. It had the intended affect. Stefan started let out small gasps of pain.

"Damon," Stefan said.

Damon hit him harder than ever. "The only thing I want to hear from you, Stefan, is owe."

Stefan complied. After each strike, Stefan let out a pained noise. Each time Damon struck Stefan, he made sure to put more force behind it. Stefan had to be unhappy with the choice, but he didn't resist or protest. 

Damon stopped. He patted Stefan's hip in a silent command to stand up. Stefan obeyed. He was still and quiet as Damon pulled his underwear and pants up. Stefan kept his hands behind his back and head lowered.

"Your punishment is over," Damon said, "relax." He patted the spot on the couch next to him. "Sit down."

Stefan sat. He kept his head dropped.

"You can stop brooding now," Damon said.

Stefan's response was, "Do you mind if I go to bed now?"

"Fine," Damon said and waved him off.

This was going to be harder than Damon thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Growing up, Damon did his best to shield Stefan from their father's physical abuse. He kept their father from learning of anything that might be constructed as disobedient and nipped any bad behavior on Stefan's part in the bud.

There was a period of time that Stefan resented Damon for punishing Stefan for the things Damon did freely and without remorse. Stefan was to study daily, always attend church, never be around a girl unsupervised, always be respectful to his elders, to do what he was told when he was told, and countless other things, large and small, that was demanded from their father. If he stepped a toe out of line, he could expect a painful session bent over Damon's lap or a sturdy piece of furniture.

Bringing up Damon's hypocrisy would only amount to an extension of his punishment. Sulking quietly as he tried to rub the soreness away was a strategy he quickly learned to take up instead.

However, as much as Stefan may have disliked Damon's actions, he never resisted when Damon decided Stefan was in need of a spanking. He had copious amounts of blackmail he could have used to at least reduce the sentence. He never did.

Stefan had trusted Damon.

These days, Stefan did not.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked up from the lunch he was not eating. "I'm fine," he lied. Elena rose her eyebrows at that so he sighed and said, "Damon."

Elena met his eyes with hers. She looked concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Stefan said. He poked at his green beans. He couldn't help but remember his father demanding he always clean his plate. He pushed away his plate and then gave Elena a smile. "We'll talk later. I just need to adjust to things first."

Elena pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "At least tell me if there's anything I can do to help?"

"Well," Stefan said, leaning down, "that's certainly not hurting me."

Elena's eyes were sparkling as she set a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for an open mouthed kiss.

Unfortunately, A loud cough and a pointed look from the vice principal stopped them before it could get truly interesting.

*

Damon looked up from the book he was reading when Stefan walked through the front door. "Where's your sleepover buddy?"

"Grounded for the weekend," Stefan said as he walked past the living room and down the hall to the stairway.

"The downsides of dating a teenager," Damon said, sing-song, as he followed Stefan. "How did your oh-so-precious and moral Elena get into trouble?"

Stefan sighed and turned around. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm just taking a healthy interest in the life of my little brother," Damon said, closing the distance between the two of them. He set a hand on Stefan's shoulder, making his muscles tense up. "My only motive is keeping you safe."

Stefan rolled his shoulder into Damon's hand. "PDA."

"With you?" Damon asked. Stefan glared at him, which just made him laugh. Then Damon leaned forward into Stefan's personal space. "Do we need to have a little talk about the birds and the bees, Stef?"

Blushing, Stefan jerked away from Damon and said, "No."

"I need to know if you're using protection," Damon said. Stefan's response was to walk up the stairs. He got halfway up them before Damon spoke again. "What happened when you two got caught doing the deed?"

"We were just kissing!" Stefan snapped without thinking.

"Answer the question," Damon said, quietly.

"We got off with a warning," Stefan said, palms sweating a little at the tone his older brother was using. "Are you done harassing me now?"

"Dunno," Damon said and moved with a blur. Then he was in front of Stefan, a few stairs above him. It made him seem taller and Stefan felt smaller. "Don't you think it's a little unfair that Elena's getting punished but you got off Scott-free?"

"It's not fair at all," Stefan said. He'd offered to talk to Jenna, to explain that Elena was just trying to comfort him because Damon was being more of a bastard than usual. He was sure that Jenna would have ended up laughing it off. But Elena has insisted she's handle it on her own. And then reminded him she was there to listen to him when he was ready to talk. "Did you want to ground me too?"

"Making you spend you spend the entire weekend alone without anyone to bother you," Damon said, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I don't think making you do what you already planned to do would be much of a punishment." He finished walking up the stairs. "Put your bag in your room and meet me in mine."

Stefan supposed that meant he had another spanking coming. Third time this week. It was a little unnerving, find himself punished more frequently than when he was an actual teenager.

*

While Damon was happy to go into Stefan's room whenever he felt like it, irregardless of how Stefan felt about it, Stefan did not usually venture into Damon's room and he almost never did without permission or an invitation. That had been true when they were children. Damon had always been protective and nosy and Stefan enjoyed being with his older brother and rarely had anything to hide so Stefan never really minded that Damon didn't have much respect for his privacy. But Stefan had never felt he had the right to do the same. Damon had been nearly eight years his elder and spent a great deal of time and energy caring for Stefan. He deserved deference and Stefan was happy to give it to him.

These days, Stefan's motive for respecting Damon's space had less to do with deference and more to do with fear of what his brother might do to him or not wanting to start a fight with him when they were actually getting along. But when Stefan stood in front of the door to Damon's room and lifted his hand to knock, it wasn't fear he was feeling.

It was something deeper. Something less reactive. When Damon opened the door and Stefan got a good look at his face he realized what it was: fidelity. He wanted to please Damon, make him proud. A large part of Stefan was more than willing to submit to Damon's discipline, to pay for his mistakes, to make things right with his older and stronger brother.

Every single bit of self-preservation instincts were telling him to make sure that Damon never found out. His kind older brother was gone and all that was left was a monster. Stefan bore invisible scars that proved that.

Damon led Stefan across the room and to his bed. Stefan set his hands behind his back and bowed his head. Let Damon guide him over his lap without resistance. Then Damon started spanking him.

It wasn't too hard. Stefan's jeans absorbed much of the impact. But it still only took six swats for Stefan to start hissing softly. Damon's hand was strong and steady, restoring justice with Stefan's pain. Damon had always been good at spanking his brother - the pace and force always fit the crime, always brought Stefan to tears. And now he had over a hundred years to practice doling out violence.

After a dozen smacks on each cheek, Damon set his hand gently on the small of Stefan's back. "Do you promise to behave at school from now on?"

Stefan wanted to ask what the hell Damon knew about being behaving but he was draped over his brother's lap with his wrists bound to his back, memory of Damon striking him still very fresh in his mind. Damon expected him to be polite and submissive during a spanking and was more than willing to enforce it.

So Stefan squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Yes."

Damon patted his hip and allowed him up. "Do your homework," he said as he straightened Stefan's button down shirt absentmindedly. "Try and put some effort for history. Ric could use the pick-me-up of having at least one decent student."

"Caroline's in the same class," Stefan pointed out, "she's got the best grades in our year."

Damon didn't look impressed. "Consider her competition." He swatted Stefan and pointed at the door. "I don't want to hear his drunken ramblings about wikipedia come grading time. It's really boring."

Stefan found himself smiling a little. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
